


Bad dream

by Introverted_Author



Series: Destiel oneshot collection [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cas has a bad dream, Cute destiel fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introverted_Author/pseuds/Introverted_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has a bad dream. But it feels so real! Dean is there to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad dream

Cas ran to Dean, who was slumped against a brick wall in an alley. He looked horrible, all beaten and bloody. He pulled Dean from the wall, and rested his head gently on his forearm.His free hand held Dean’s face. He let it slip down to Dean’s shoulders, and made his way to the stab wound in his side. Dean winced. He knew he didn’t have much time left before he bled out. 

His side wasn’t the only thing he was worried about. Dean had many cuts and slashes across his head, and he was pretty sure Dean’s arm was broken. He noticed Dean’s breathing was becoming more shallow, and his blinking was slowing down.

“C- Cas?” Dean’s green eyes looked into his blue ones, and it pained him to look back. “I’m not gonna-”

“Damn it Dean shut up! You’ll be fine!” He snapped back. He didn’t want to even think about what Dean was going to say.

“Cas, thank you. For everything.” Dean smiled a weak smile. He couldn't take it anymore.

“It’s my fault Dean. If I still had my grace I could heal you. But I ripped it out for my own selfish reasons. Dean I’m sorry.” He felt a tear slip onto his cheek, and roll down to his chin. He watched as Dean reached up very slowly, and wiped it away with a gently brush of his thumb. He moved his face closer to Dean’s touch, making Dean hold the side of his face.

“Cas, nothing about this... is your fault. I was… being stupid.” Dean stopped and coughed. Cas felt little droplets of blood and spit fall on the sleeve of his trench coat. 

“I love…” Cas heard Dean whisper, but Dean’s voice stopped in his throat. Cas felt Dean’s hand go limp, and fall from his face. 

“No,” Cas muttered. He grabbed Dean by the back of his neck, and pulled his face closer to him. “No no no!” He shouted. Dean’s cold, green eyes were still staring back at him.

“Dean no!” Cas sat bolt upright in his bed. He gasped heavily, staring around the room.

“Cas!” He felt a hand fall on his shoulder, and it made him jump. Also shriek a little too.

“Cas, it’s ok. Cas, you’re awake!” Dean wrapped Cas in a strong hug, and Cas cried into his chest. Dean held him as he sobbed into his t-shirt, kissing the top of his head.

“Dean, you were dying, and I couldn’t save you.” Cas said into Dean’s chest after he calmed down. They had shifted positions so they were both laying down, and Cas was curled up close to Dean. Dean hadn’t let him go since he woke up.

“Cas, that’s not going to happen. Ever.” Dean rubbed Cas’ arm up and down. Cas appreciated the gesture more than words expressed. Judging by the amount of light in Dean’s room - where he often slept now - it was early morning, not even sunrise yet.

“I’m sorry Dean. I woke you up.” Cas said apologetically. Dean stopped for a moment.

“Cas, don’t apologize. I should say sorry. I didn’t wake you up faster.” Dean squeezed Cas tighter, if that was even possible.

“Do you love me?” Cas asked. He remembered Dean about to say he loved something in his dream.

“Cas. Come on.” Dean responded. “I love you more than anything in the whole damn world. Hell, you are my world.” Cas propped himself up on his elbows to look at Dean, and closed the distance between them. Cas climbed on top of Dean, and Dean wrapped a strong arm around him. Cas loved to way Dean held his face when they kissed.

“Cas, can I ask you for a favor?” Dean said against Cas’ cheek.

“Anything.” Cas said back.

“Never doubt that I love you again.” Dean stared into Castiel’s eyes, making him blush.

“Ok. Never again.” They kissed for a while, and after that, Cas slept very soundly for the rest of the night. Dean never let go of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Go check out my other fics if you liked it <3


End file.
